Honestly
by sorasdoll713
Summary: Kairi lives in Twilight Town, and her life is going perfectly until one day her parents have some news for her and her friends...
1. Getting Ready

_Flashback_

_Sora was lying in the sand on the beach about to drift off to sleep, when a shadow came over him…_

''_SORA!" he jumped up , I looked down at him smiling. Sora and I were friends , not as close as I secretly wished but they I accepted our friendship… I sat down next to Sora_

"_So when do you have to leave" Sora asked pouting at me _

_I looked down at the sand then out into the ocean "Friday morning" Isaid sadly. _

"_I'm so sorry Kairi I don't want you to move away from me" I looked at him and smiled weakly…_

"_Well I better go , I'll see you tomorrow Sora" I stood up wiping the sand off me and walked down to the end of the beach towards my house. _

_End of flashback_

I smiled at the memory, I always wished I could see Sora and Riku and everyone else that I would play with back on Destiny Islands. I bet they wouldn't even remember me if I went back…

"Kairi!" A voice yelled running up the stairs to my room, the voice belonged to Namine my cousin and best friend in the whole entire world. Namine lived with me and my parents because her parents traveled all over the world and Nam never cared to go with them she would rather be with her friends at school.

"Im in my room Nam" I called to her , I heard her feet reach the end of the stairs she proceeded down the hall to the second door on the right and opened the door to my bedroom.

I looked up at the blond standing in my doorway she was panting I looked at her and laughed. "stairs give you a good workout" I teased.

"Shut up " Namine glared at me , I tried to be serious but we both busted out laughing.

"So I talked to Roxas today and he and Cloud want to hang out with us tonight" Nam squealed she had a major crush on Roxas and he had one for her as well but they were both too silly to realize they both liked eachother it has been this way for at least a month.

"Oh so now you have to drag Cloud and I along because you and Roxas cant be alone together" I joked Namine was not finding me funny I smiled at her.

"Namine , its obvious that Roxas likes you so why don't you two just say how you feel so you can go out" Nam sighed then a huge smile consumed her face . _'My best friend is a pshyco' _I thought in my head wondering if I should say it out loud…

"HE ASKED ME OUT TODAY" Namine clasped her hands to her mouth and her big blue eyes grew wide I looked at her and smiled then I got off my bed and we both started screaming and jumping and hugging (**A/N**: gotta love girl moments!)

"OH MY GOSH that's so amazing I am so happy for you!" I smiled we both laughed "Wait why didn't you say something when you first walked in?" I questioned , I looked at Namine

"We were waiting to tell you and Cloud tonight" she smiled sitting next to me on my bed.

"What time are we meeting up with everyone " I decided to ask

"In two hours " I looked over at the clock , it was three now

"Lets start getting ready then" I got up and walked across my room into my bathroom, it connected my room and Namine's room. I turned on the light and pulled out all my make up and my hair straightener , Namine did the same accept on her side of the bathroom. (**A/N**: its more like his and hers sinks than sides)

"I showered this morning and I havent been out so im just going to do my hair and make up and change" I looked over at Nam

"Same here" She pulled the top of her long blond hair into a clip "I think im going to curl my hair instead of straighten" she looked over at me

"Curls always look pretty on you , plus they stay in your hair so you don't have to worry" I smiled

I took my hair out of the braid it was in , and my auburn hair fell almost to my mid back, I clipped it up and started to straighten it.

Finally we finished out hair and make up, I followed Namine into her room to help her pick out an outfit. We opened her closet door and she picked out a pair of white shorts and an orange tank top with a lot of bead work, and some sandals that matched the top.

"Awh Nam your going to look so cute" I gushed over my best friend and how she looked.

Then we went into my room where I picked out a grey tanktop with some sequins around the neckline, a pair of bermuda shorts and metallic grey gladiator sandals. I went over to my iHome and turned it on, Honestly by Cartel came on. I started to sing

_So I guess I'll see you, I'll see you around  
I'm spinning, while falling down  
Now you know why I'm begging you to stay_

Namine smiled and walked into my room "Ok Miley lets go" she laughed.

"Miley" I said looking at her , she shrugged and we left.


	2. The Date

Namine and I walked out of my room down the hallway to the stairs, we carefully made our way down my parents were in the kitched talking. They were whispering about something and stopped when they saw Nam and I standing in front of the cut out above the sink.

"Namine and I are meeting up with Cloud and Roxas we will be home before 10." I said sweetly. My parents nodded and told us to have fun we grabbed our purses from the living room and walked out of the house.

Cloud Strife is my other best friend. I had known him since I was 8 our parents are really good friends, I knew him before I moved to Twiglight Town 8 years ago. Namine and Cloud were really good friends too , she has known him for the past 6 years she moved in with us when we were both 10.

Namine and I were walking down the street towards Clouds house. I pulled out my phone and called him.

"Hello" he answered

"Hey, Nam and I are on your fron porch" I smiled. Cloud looked down at us from his bedroom window. We waved at him.

"MOM! I'm going out with Kai and Namine" he yelled, opened her front door. I hung up the phone.

"Boys…" she sighed "He made it like he was walking out the door and he is still upstairs" Namine and I laughed, Clouds mom was so sweet. She had big green eyes, and beautiful blond hair. Clouds hair stuck up in every direction, and his blue eyes were filled with joy as he stepped outside greeting us.

"Bye Mom , we will be back later" Cloud said hugging his mom goodbye

"Goodbye dolls,stay out of trouble , Cloud watch those two girls" his mom called after us. We waved and continued walking down the street. Roxas lived in a two story house just like Cloud and I did. We walked up the driveway to the walkway where flowers were planted. Before we could knock on the door Roxas was walking out.

"Bye Mom I'll see yo- AH" he turned around and jumped, not expecting to see all of us standing in his door way. Cloud, Nam and I all busted out laughing. Roxas' mom came to the door.

"Whats going on?" she asked calmly, Roxas explained what happened as we continued laughing. His mom chuckled after hearing the story.

"Be safe kids!" she called after us as we were leaving. Before we could even make it off the drive way Namine and Roxas were holding hands, they turned around to face me and Cloud who looked slightly confused.

Roxas looked at us "Namine and I are officially dating" he said with a huge grin plastered across his face.

"Way to go man" Cloud and Roxas high fived. Namine and I smiled "Congrats" I said hugging them both.

"So where are we going" I asked as we continued or way down the street.

"To the beach" Roxas answered

"Whats going on over there" Cloud asked

"A party" Roxas looked back at us."Katie McLeod is throwing it and said everyone is invited because it'll be one of the last parties before school starts." He said, almost reading my mind because I was about to ask who was throwing the party.

We arrived at the beach and there were tons of kids everywhere. We looked to find our other friends Samantha, Rebecca and Matt all out by the DJ dancing. The Fortunate by Cartel came on and Roxas and Namine started to dance. Cloud and I walked up to our other friends, and said hello and we went to where Namine and Roxas were dancing. We formed a circle and started dancing. After a few songs we all walked over to the pier and sat down with our feet dangling over the edge, I sat in between Roxas and Cloud. It was dark now and we watched the stars start to fill the sky. I heard someone behind us I turned around to see who it was…

"Cloud come and dance on me" Katie McLeod said. She sounded drunk and Cloud just ignored her.

"We better be going, we don't want to miss curfew" I said looking at Namine, she got the hint and stood up. I stood up and helped Cloud up while Nam helped Roxas.

"Sorry Katie, I have to go or I will be in trouble maybe some other time" Cloud said calmly, we tried to walk past Katie to leave when she threw herself to the ground. I looked down at her and she was whining on the floor.

"Lets just keep going" I said monotoned, I looked up at my friends and we started to walk away.

"AHHHHHH" I looked back to see Katie running at Cloud, we all started to run out of the party. We made our way out bumping into people we hardly even knew. It was 8:30 we had over an hour before Nam and I had to be home.

"That was interesting" Namine laughed…Roxas looked down at her, and took her hand. I looked at my best friends and smiled _'awhhh I loveee them together'_ played over and over in my head as I watched Roxas and Namine.

_Flashback_

"_Kairi please.. I'm sorry I didn't mean it I wo-"_

"_You disgust me" I practically spat these words _

"_But Kairi it was all a big mistake and I promis I will never leave you " I remembered him running after me. He grabbed my arm._

"_Get off of me now" I hissed at him. _

"_Please" he was begging now. I started to feel sympathy for him. Then I remembered what he did and felt nothing for him anymore. I pulled my arm out of his grip and walked off…_

_End of Flashback _


	3. The Sleepover

"Kairi... HELLO EARTH TO KAIRI" I saw Clouds hand waving in front of my face

"Whoa sorry I zoned out for a second" I gave my friends a light smile. It was silent for a second

"So what should we do now" Roxas asked I shrugged so did Namine.

"Why don't we just go back to my house we can do something there" I said. Cloud and Roxas nodded. We headed down the street towards our houses. I knew my parents wouldn't mind having Roxas and Cloud over, our parents were all good friends and they all worked together as well.

We walked up to my house and all the lights were out, it was only 8:45 I knew my parents were not sleeping. Both cars were here so I decided to call my house… No one answered. I started to talk to the machine "HELLLLO is anyone home its Kairi!" I hung up the phone. I wen reached for the door it was locked. I went to the garage and I put in the code . The garage door opened and we went inside. I opened the door and called to see if anyone was home. There was no answer.

"Well they're not here but the cars are.. I don't get it" I sighed and walked into my house with my friends. We headed straight to the kitchen, I flipped the lights on there was a note on the fridge from my mom I read the note out loud.

_Kairi and Namine, _

_We went out to dinner with the Strife's and the Tamura's . There is food in the fridge… We will be home soon! _

_Love , Mom and Dad _

"That's not fair I would have gone out to eat " Roxas whined

We all laughed at him as he was making pouty faces. After getting some soda's from the fridge we headed up to my room.

"So what shall we do" Namine asked as we all sat on the floor in a circle.

"Lets make a video" Cloud said randomly, we all just looked at him. I got up and got my camera and put it on my desk , it was recording. We were still doing nothing. I heard the front door open down stairs , I assumed it was my parents. We still sat on the floor and did nothing it was silent.

My bedroom door opened "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE" we all screamed Matt, Rebecca and Samantha walked in my room. I about had a heart attack

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" I asked loudly "you cant just barge in my room and scare us half to death" I was laughing now.

"Your parents let us in" Samantha said, we made room for them on the floor and they joined the silent circle. My door opened again , but this time it was Cloud's dad , he put his finger to his lips as if to tell us to be quiet , Cloud's back was to him and he didn't expect a thing. Mr. Strife walked up behind his son and yelled in his ear.

"WAH!!!" Cloud screamed and stood up nearly knocking over his dad. Roxas got scared too because he was sitting next to Cloud. Samantha, Rebecca, Namine, Matt and I were hysterical I was clutching my stomach from laughing so hard.

"What are you kids doing in here" Mr. Strife asked, we shrugged as if to say nothing or I don't know.

"WE GOT THAT ON TAPE" I yelled excitedly pointing to the camera.

We stayed in my room laughing and talking after that. It was after midnight when everyone left including the parents. Namine and I went downstairs to see my parents and say goodnight.

"Hey mom were going to bed now" I said as she walked into her room which was across from the kitchen

"Goodnight girls" She called, we walked into the kitchen and got a drink. Then we walked out of the kitchen and to the right up the stairs by the front door up to my room. Namine slept in my room all summer , so that we had the sleepover theme going , even though she lived with me it was still fun to sleep in the same room so we could talk and stuff. It was a little after one thirty when there were lights flashing in my window. Nam and I got up and investigated sure enough Roxas was standing below my window with a flashlight turning it on and off.

"What are you doing here" Namine yelled from the window.

"I was bored" He called back to her

"Why didn't you just call me" she asked

"I don't know, were you sleeping" he asked

"No , we were talking " I walked up to the window and waved at my best friend standing on my front lawn.

Namine turned to me "What do we do he's just standing there" I looked at her thought for a moment and then I had a brilliant idea. I motioned for Namine and Roxas to follow me. I walked through the bathroom into Namine's room. I walked over to the side window in Namine's room and I opened it . Luckily for Roxas my dad had been cleaning the gutters that weekend so the ladder was right there.

"Put the ladder to the window and come up " Namine said thinking the same thing as I was. I walked over and locked her door just in case. Roxas came in the window as quietly as he could. We all walked into my room, I sat on my bed which was up against the wall , and Roxas and Namine sat in front of it. I scooted to the edge of my bed and got off it walking up to my door and locking it.

"Ok here's the deal, I said looking directly at Roxas." He looked up at me "You can stay here tonight because my parents have to leave at 6:30 tomorrow morning for work, but your going to sleep in Namine's bedroom incase of something." I said

"Ok Kai" We sat up and talked until after three. Then I started to fall asleep . I turned over and the clock said 4:18 am I looked down and saw Namine in the mess of pillows and blankets she used as a bed and Roxas right next to her. I rolled my eyes and sat up.

"Kairi are you awake" Roxas whispered from the floor

"Yup, I don't know why but I can't sleep" I said

"Me either!" Namine bolted into an upright position scaring Roxas half to death. I laughed quietly at my cousin. Namine leaned her head on Roxas' shoulder and he put his arm around her.

"What should we do" I asked quietly

"This is our last week of summer" Roxas said sadly

"I can't believe were going to be juniors" I squealed (**A/N: **I'm had this conversation with my best friends right before junior year)

"I'm a little worried" Namine said

"Why" Roxas and I said in unison

"Well us and Cloud are a tight knit group, and I'm scared we might split apart" she sighed

"How can we split apart we have been friends since forever and we all live right near each other , you and I are living in the same house and we are cousins and you and Roxas are dating I don't see how this could be bad at all" I said trying to cheer up my cousin. But in the back of my mind I was scared of what could happen to all of us.

_Flashback: _

"_What if we moved back to Destiny City "I overheard my mother ask on my last day of school. _

"_I think the girls would love it there but, then again they're all settled here" my dad replied_

"_I know and I don't want to rip them away from their friends but if we get that same offer as the Strife's then we should take it" my mom said _

_I was confused … 'what offer' I thought over and over 'the Strife's got the same thing'… _

"_If we did move the girls would still be with Cloud, and eventually the Tamura's would be there" I heard my mother argue her case. _

_I walked back upstairs perplexed. _

_End of flashback _


	4. First Day of School

"Kairi get up" I heard Namine call; I felt the bed sink in a little under her weight she began to shake me until I woke up. I pulled the covers over my face

"IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL" she yelled excitedly, I pushed the covers back to find her dancing around my room.

"Why are you so excited? School is gross" I said from under the covers

"BECAUSE" she said "today we are juniors!" she squeaked

I rolled my eyes then threw the covers off of me, stepping out of bed I saw Namine go into the bathroom. I walked in after her; she was standing over the sink brushing her teeth. I turned on my sink to was my face. I looked at my reflection in the mirror long auburn hair and big sapphire eyes, not to mention perfectly white teeth and a killer summer tan. I smiled then pulled out my makeup.

"How should I do my make up" I asked Namine but she didn't answer. I waited for a second and then walked over to her room she was in the closet sitting on the floor.

"Nam are you ok" I looked at my cousin who was looking back at me with the weirdest expression on her face.

"Line the bottom of your eyes, and then put on light shimmery eye shadow and use the black mascara" she said. I looked at her like she was crazy before I told her

"You are crazy" I laughed, she shrugged and game me an 'oh well' look. I smiled and went to put on my makeup Namine turned on the music Wasted by Cartel came on (**A/N** they are my favorite band) we started to sing along. We were putting on out matching back to school outfits. Namine and I wore a tank top and high wasted floral skirts with a material belt and ballet flats. We grabbed our bags and headed down stairs. Cloud and Roxas were making their way towards my house.

"Mom were leaving for school" I yelled as Namine and I walked towards the front door.

"Bye kids have fun" she called back

We walked up to Cloud and Roxas… "Hey" Namine smiled looking at her boyfriend, he smiled before kissing her

"Are we walking or driving" Cloud asked ruining their moment.

"Let's walk its so nice out" I said we walked a few blocks to Twilight Town High School. The school was built over 11 years ago, so it was still new for a high school. We walked up the steps and opened the doors to the school. Roxas and Cloud were considered popular, they were really well known. People kept coming up to us in the hallway asking how summer was. After about ten minutes of chatting we made it to first period.

"Good Morning" Mrs. Ford smiled as we walked in.

We all said hello back and sat in the back of the room closest to the windows. Matt, Samantha and Rebecca walked in not too long after we took our seats. We were sitting down talking waiting to get our locker assignments. Mrs. Ford called us up one by one by one to get the sicker with our locker number and combination on it. Once we had our sticker we could go put our things away.

"Where is everyone's locker" I asked

"Mine is upstairs its 212" Cloud said

"I'm 211" Roxas said

"I'm 215" I told them I looked over at Namine "Are you 214 or 216"

"214" She said. Matt had 210, Samantha has 213 and Rebecca had 216. We grabbed our bags and made our way up the stairs. Being juniors we knew how to tell who was in what grade level. All the freshman had backpacks the size of Alaska (**A/N** no offence to freshies), sophomores all stood together in their groups talking loudly trying to act all cool because they weren't freshman anymore, juniors were walking around actually putting stuff away and seniors were in a completely different building.

We walked down the rows of blue lockers "here they are" I exclaimed opening locker 215. It took under five minutes to put everything in the lockers. Namine decorated my locker while I decorated hers. We walked back down to Mrs. Ford's classroom.

Mrs. Ford taught English, she was an older woman with short grey hair; she had a warm smile and spoke softly. After everyone was in their seats she passed out guidelines and study tips for the class. After she was done was talked for the rest of the period.

"Don't you think its weird school starts on a Thursday" Roxas asked

"NO" The rest of us said in unison

Finally the bell rang; we headed to our lockers then to our next class. Roxas, Cloud, Namine and I made our way downstairs to our history class. After the teacher called roll, we were allowed to talk the rest of the class.

"How much longer till lunch" I whined looking at my friends sadly

"Its after the bell, this class was long" Cloud said laughing

"It's not funny, I want to eat and go home" I continued to whine and pout my friends continued to laugh after a few minutes I joined them.

"At least there hasn't been any drama today not like last year" I said happily

"Ugh please don't remind us" Namine said with a disgusted look on her face

_Flashback_

"_Hey" I smiled walking up to my boyfriend Josh _

"_Hey yourself" he looked at me smiling _

_I reached for his hand and we walked with the rest of my friends down the hall to our class. Josh was in the class next to mine so he still walked with us. He pulled me into a hug and kissed me before walking into class. _

"_You really like him a lot don't you Kai" Namine asked _

_I smiled at her blushing a little "yeah I really do" I answered. _

_We walked over to the door and looked in the little window. _

"_OH MY GOSH" I said I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My eyes were playing tricks this was a joke. Namine looked in the window with me . _

"_Kai, aw I'm so sorry" She hugged me, we walked into class and I slammed my books down. _

"_What's wrong with her" Cloud whispered to Namine. I turned around and practically screamed _

"_JOSH… HES WHATS WRONG…"I was pissed at this point; Cloud gave me a blank stare._

"_He's cheating on me" I said holding the tears back, I refused to cry not over Josh. _

"_I'm so sorry Kai" Cloud put his hand on my back. A single tear rolled down my cheek… _

_End of Flashback_

(**A/N**: This flashback goes with the one at the beginning of chapter 3)

"Why are guys jerks" I asked randomly. Cloud and Roxas looked sad "oh not you two, you're the best I just mean well some not all of them" I smiled at my best friends.


	5. The News

The bell rang and we were dismissed for lunch, we all exited the classroom and went upstairs to our lockers to get our lunches. Namine and Roxas held hands all the way to the cafeteria, while Cloud and I linked arms. We met up with Samantha and Rebecca who had lunch with us. We sat at the round table and began to talk about how the first day has been going.

"Hopefully it'll be over before we know it" I said smiling, I looked over at Namine and Roxas who were nodding in agreement.

"Well since most of us are already here, what should we do this weekend." Cloud asked before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Lets have a bonfire" Roxas said, not looking at anyone. Namine and I exchanged glances, and looked at Roxas, who then looked at all of us grinning.

"Where would we have it , and how many people would be invited" Samantha asked.

"I guess we could invite everyone" Namine said looking around the crowded cafeteria.

"We could have a bonfire on the beach" Cloud suggested. Everyone agreed, and we began to make the plans for our bonfire. After thirty minutes lunch ended so we headed back to our lockers to go to our last classes of the day. Namine and I headed across campus to the 100 classes for math. After math, Roxas, Cloud and I all had anatomy. While Namine had art. After those classes ended we all walked back to the 200 classes for our last class of the day which was speech.

_Twenty more minutes and we can get out of here! _ I scribbled onto a piece of paper passing it to Nam who passed it to Cloud and Roxas. Finally at 2: 30 the last bell rang, we gathered our things and walked to our lockers.

"I'm thrilled this day is finally over, let's go home!" I said looking at my friends who all just shook their heads at me. The four of us walked down the white and yellow hallways of Twilight Town High School, to the exit which leads to the front. We made our way down the street and began walking towards home.

"Mom were home" I called as Nam, Roxas, Cloud and I walked in the front door. We walked in my entry way , down the long hall into the kitchen where my mom was making dinner.

"How was the first day back" She asked as we sat down at the kitchen table.

"It was good" Cloud replied, Namine, Roxas and I agreed. I looked around my kitchen, the walls were a pale tan color, and there was tile on the floor and light wood cabinets which extended from the floor past the counters. I looked at our black double door fridge, and the automatic trash can which was behind me. I got up and walked to the fridge, pulling out four sprites and giving them to each of my friends.

"We will be in my room if you need us" I said looking at my mom. My friends and I got up from the table and walked up stairs. My room was the first door on the right, I opened my bedroom door and walked into my room with my friends. I sat on my bed while Namine sat on the bean bag chair on the floor, Roxas sat on top of Nam and Cloud sat at my desk.

We all just sat around and talked for a while, soon Cloud and Roxas left. Namine and I played Just Dance on my wii, waiting to be called down to dinner.

"Girls, time to eat" my mom called from the kitchen. We paused our game and ran downstairs. My dad walked in not too long after us. We all sat down and began to eat.

"So girls how was the first day back" My dad asked casually.

"Good" Namine and I said in unison. We smiled at each other and looked at my parents, who were being abnormally quiet.

"Girls we need to tell you about something" My dad began. I looked at him suspiciously, thinking about what they were talking about the other day… and the "offer"…

"You see… " My mom began to pick up where my dad stopped "We got a very good job offer promotion; only it requires us to move... To Destiny Island." My dad finished the sentence. Namine and I sat quietly in out chairs looking at my parents.

"We are moving at the end of the month" My dad said quietly. My eyes widened, I thought about Nam and Roxas… They just got together and were leaving . And Cloud my best friend since I was eight years old what would I ever do without Cloud!

"I know this may seem like a shock right now, but there's an upside to this move" My dad smiled a little. Namine and I looked at him with blank stares.

"The Strife's and the Tamura's are moving to!" My dad exclaimed excitedly. Namine smiled, and I breathed a sigh of relief. I didn't have to lose any of my best friends. I was so thankful. After dinner Nam and I went upstairs.

"I can't believe were all moving" I sighed lying across my bed. Namine laid on my bed next to me. Then her phone rang, she looked to see who it was '_Roxas_'... She slid her thumb across her Iphone answering the call.

"Hey" She smiled answering the call. Namine gave me a look and put the call on speaker.

"So Namine .. I need to tell you something important" Roxas was saying. I figured it was about the move, I assumed he didn't know we were going together.

"Y-Yeah.." Namine pretended to sound nervous, hoping he was going to tell her about the move. We both tried to keep from laughing.

"I – My family is moving to Destiny Island. " Roxas became quiet… Namine and I looked at each other and giggled silently.

"Roxas…" Nam paused for dramatic affect.. "KAI, CLOUD AND I ARE ALL MOVING TOO!" Namine squealed.

"What, are you joking? " Roxas sounded annoyed.

"I would not joke about something this huge" Namine sighed and looked at me. I got up and walked over to my flat screen T.V. which was mounted on the wall , and shut it off; but I left my wii on. It was a little after seven, and Namine told Roxas to come over, because he was in shock we were all moving.

"Kairi, Namine; Roxas is here " My mom called from downstairs. Namine and I got off my bed and walked into the hallway to see Roxas running up the stairs. I looked at my best friend smiling.

"Roxas, did your parents really not tell you that we were all going" I asked looking into his big blue eyes. He was silent, I tilted my head to the right a little. Roxas tilted his to the left.

"They didn't say anything other than : Roxas, were moving to Destiny City" the blonde raised his hand to his spiky hair and let his fingers run through it. Namine looked at her boyfriend. He took her hand in his and looked at her seriously.

"I was scared I was going to lose you, after you just became such an important part of my life." Roxas said looking at my blonde haired best friend. A small smile developed on Namine's face. Her big blue eyes gazed up at her boyfriend, they kissed_. 'Awww'_ I thought over and over again. They broke apart and looked at each other, then at me.

"Let's go downstairs, and see if my parents know why your parents didn't tell you." I said looking at Roxas. He nodded and we rain down the stairs into the formal living room where my parents were sitting. My dad was reading documents for work, while my mom talked on the phone.

"Ok, I'll tell the kids not to tell him. Bye Pam" My mom ended her phone call, and set the phone on the marble table in the center of the room.

"Kids that was Mrs. Strife, she has not told Cloud about the move yet, so don't tell him anything. Got it." My mom looked at us sternly. We all nodded our heads, and sat on the floor.

"Laila, why didn't my parents tell me everyone else was moving? " Roxas asked looking at my mom. Her hazel eyes looked down at the teen sitting on the floor.

"Well sweetie, I think its because they weren't sure if everyone was going to definitely go, and also for the same reason you guys may not tell Cloud. They may have hoped it would be a nice surprise for you" My mom smiled at Roxas, her long brown hair was pushed back in a head band.

"Well its after eight, I guess I should go" Roxas said standing up. He put his hands out for Nam and I get up. We walked him to the door, I hugged my best friend goodbye, and Namine kissed her boyfriend.

"Bye Roxas" We called as he walked down our walkway making his way to the drive way then eventually to the street. I shut my big brown wooden front door. Namine and I went back upstairs, and got ready for bed.

"I guess we should start packing this weekend, huh" I asked Namine while putting on my pajamas. She looked at me and nodded.

"Kai we have so much stuff we need to pack its going to take forever." She said looking into her room. I looked at my bedroom walls, looking at all the pictures of Namine, Cloud, Roxas and I . Then I looked at all the things I had on my walls, I examined all the framed vintage photos which were hanging on the walls above my bed. I looked at by bay window. And the design Namine painted on the inside for me. Namine came into my room and put her pillows and blankets on the floor.

"Kairi" Namine said quietly from the floor.

"Yeah Nam. " I said looking at the high ceiling in my room.

"Do you think anyone from Destiny Island will remember you, or do you think we will fit in there?" She asked, I could tell she was now getting nervous about the move. I sat up in my bed, Namine sat up on the floor.

"Nam, I promise with Cloud and Roxas by our sides, we will be fine. Because we will always have each other." I said as confidently as I could, I was starting to get nervous about the move too…

"Ok Kai, goodnight" My cousin said from the floor, I heard her turn over in her mess of pillows and blankets.

"Sweet dreams Nam" I said thinking about the person in Destiny Islands who mattered to me the most… While thinking about him I drifted off to sleep…


End file.
